


That's Big

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [41]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Wade x Reader x Steve
Series: House of Laughs [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	That's Big

You were leaning against Wade, his arms around your waist when Cas and Bucky showed up. “Buck!” You grinned. You got him, moving to hug him. “I didn’t know we’d be seeing you!” 

“Hey, Y/N.” He lifted you and hugged you tightly. “Surprise!” He chuckled. “Where’s that punk, Stevie?” He asked. 

“Snack run.” Wade told him.

“Can’t wait to surprise him.” Bucky grinned, rubbing your back. “I’m staying the night, too.” He held up his bag. “Hope you don’t mind me stealing his attention for a bit.” 

You shook your head. “I’m sure he’ll be happy.” You looked up at him. “It’s been a long day for everyone.”

“I heard.” He ran a hand through your hair. “Congratulations, by the way. Didn’t know you could get some, let alone three times.” He said playfully, signature smirk on display. You blushed brightly at that. “Kidding, doll.” He laughed and hugged you close. 

“So mean.” You chuckled lightly. “I haven’t missed you.” You nudged hum. “Or your mouth.”

He smirked wider. “But doll, you love me.” He ruffled your hair. “No matter how much you try to hide it.” 

Cas furrowed his brows. “Are you in love with Bucky, as well?” He looked at you. 

You widened your eyes. “He’s talking about platonic love, Cas.” You assured him. “Nothing more. He’s like that annoying, yet oddly sometimes cool best friend.”

“I’m offended.” Bucky touched his chest. “You wound me.”

“I forgot to add, dramatic.” You sighed. 

“I actually believe he is offended.” Cas frowned at Bucky. “He is not being ‘dramatic’.”

“We’re just kidding around, angel boy.” Bucky assured him. 

Cas narrowed his eyes and glanced into his mind. "You are not being truthful."

Bucky frowned. “What’re you getting at?” 

“Cas, it’s okay.” You told him softly. "Drop it." You told him. "Bucky has been my friend for a long time."

Cas stared at Bucky who gave the angel a ‘try me’ look. The tension was clear.

Steve came in, holding a bunch of bags. “I found your chips, Wade. And your cinnamon candy. And your hot fries.” He was looking over the bads. “I’m sure that I just bought most of what they had.” He noted. “I know Cas doesn’t eat, but I hope he gets back soon.” He said, setting things down.

Cas looked happy as he said that. 

“Did you get oreos?” Bucky asked, grinning. He chuckled as Steve whipped around. “Hey, pal.” 

“Buck!” Steve beamed and walked over for a hug. “Such a great surprise.” He was obviously ecstatic. “I’ve missed you so much.” He patted his back. “How long are you hanging out for?”

“Until tomorrow. You’re stuck with me.” Bucky grinned as he motioned to his bag. “Thought it would be a good time to hang out.”

“A great time!” Steve agreed. “Thanks for bringing him here.” He smiled over at Cas. “It really means a lot to me.” He shyly kissed the angel’s cheek.

Cas smiled widely at the attention. “Of course. I knew you would be happy to see him.” He was beaming. 

“I am. So am.” He promised. “It’s really a party now.” He still had his arm around Bucky's shoulders. "Who is sleeping where, though? I'm sure they have a free room if you want." Steve offered Bucky.

“You two can have your room if you want.” You told him, shrugging. “Not everyday you get a slumber party.” You smiled. "We see you every day."

Steve grinned. “You okay with that, Buck?” He asked, not wanting to agree for them both.

Bucky laughed. “Of course, punk. Sharing a bed with you ain’t new.” He nudged him lightly. “I’ll head out to get dinner first, though.” 

“Nah, the Hunk always gets way more than enough.” Wade assured. “We’ve trained him well. Can we play video games at some point though?” He asked, hopeful.

“Still not good at them, but sure.” Bucky nodded. “So, no promises I’ll last.” 

Wade clapped and went to get his console ready. It was like watching a big kid, making you chuckle to yourself. “I play the winner.” You smiled. Everyone got themselves comfortable with their food, except for Cas. He simply took off his coat and sat near your feet.

You happily played with his hair between bites, smiling when he leaned back. Soon his eyes were closed, content at the feeling. 

“Our Blue Eyes is such a kitten.” Wade purred. “Should we put a cut collar and bell on him?” He half teased.

“You’d look so adorable.” You patted his head. 

Bucky snorted. “Adorable.” He shook his head, making you throw a fry at him.

“Be nice, old man.” You huffed at him. “Just because no one is calling you adorable.”

Steve chuckled. “I don’t think they use that term when they look at Buck.” He told you. “Never have, doll.”

“And what terms did they use?” Cas opened his eyes and looked at them. “I am curious. It’s rare that I meet another being that has been around for such a long time. Aside from other angels, of course.”

Steve smiled. “Every word. I’d have to save him from getting beaten from plenty of dames’ dads.” He thought back to the old days, a fond look on his face. “I mean, what old man was gonna hit a scrawny kid?”

“You were too fast for them.” Bucky chuckled. “He saved my ass all the time.” He nudged him. “It was always interesting for him to be saving mine when I was used to saving his. Punk didn’t know when to back down.” He smiled at him. 

Cas observes with clear interest, knowing you and Wade had heard some of this before. It was all new to him, and he was intrigued to hear what Steve used to be like. “You two share a bond.” He stated. “It is interesting to see.” He smiled. “It’s actually wonderful.”

Bucky grinned proudly. “And no one has one like we do.” He looked at Cas. “Never will.” The message was clear to the angel. 

“Steve is a special man. He shares bonds with all of us that are unique.” Cas told him. 

Steve smiled at that, enjoying that fact. “Really?”

“Very much so.” Cas promised him. “I wish you could see them.” He went on. “They’re all beautiful.” He smiled. “Just like you.” Steve blushed at that, warming Cas's heart.

You placed a hand on your chest, blinking back tears at the touching moment. It was beautiful.

“Thank you, Cas.” Steve said softly, smiling happily. "That means a lot to me." He leaned over to peck his lips. 

Cas’ face was bright when they pulled away, his happiness clear. "You're welcome." He said happily.

Steve went back to eating, a small blush on his cheeks. 

“Get ready to get creamed, Barnes.” Wade spoke up as he turned on the game. "I'm so beating you!"

“Hey, I suck. Go easy on me.” Bucky chuckled. "I need to learn."

“I’ve tried teaching you for years.” You teased him. “I guess Wade’s a better teacher than me…” You sighed dramatically.

“Agree to agree, hot stuff.” Wade giggled. "I'll be playing against you soon enough." 

Bucky smirked at you. “Can’t beat the queen.” He chuckled.

You grinned proudly and moved around once your food was done, snuggling between Steve and Cas as you watched the boys play. 

* * *

Before you knew it, you were yawning and leaning on Steve's shoulder. “Bed time, baby?” He whispered to you. 

You nodded. "I think so." You mumbled. 

He smiled at how cute you were and pulled you into his lap. Instantly, you curled into him and nodded off.

“That’s the cutest thing ever.” Wade whispered. He smiled at Steve, who wrapped his arms around you. 

Bucky glanced at his best friend. “You’ve got it bad, don’t ya?” He smirked. 

Steve blushed and nodded. “Yeah. Did you see the necklace I got her?”

Bucky leaned in to get a better look. “Your shield star?” He raised his eyebrows. “A commitment symbol?” He asked, shocked. “That’s  _ big _ .” 

Steve smiled. “I wanted it to be. Show her how much I loved her.” He explained. “Especially after this morning.” He sighed.

Bucky nodded. “Just don’t feel pressured or rushed. I know you dive into things.” He said softly. “That would hurt everyone involved. You’re like a kid with a new puppy with things.”

Steve blushed. “Am not.” He defended with a mumble. “I’ve been into her for a long time.” He admitted. “Just haven’t said anything. Didn’t think there was a point.” Wade leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder now that you were on his lap.

Bucky nodded. “I could see why.” He wanted to ask more, but would wait until everyone was in bed. “I’m gonna hop in the shower real quick.” He slapped Steve’s leg and got up, stretching. “Good game, Wade.” He commented before grabbing his stuff and going to the bathroom. 

"Want me to carry hot stuff to our room?" Wade asked.

“I can go tuck her in.” Steve smiled and walked you over to the other room’s bed, Wade following to pull back the covers. He watched Steve gently cover you up and kiss your forehead. “Love you.” He whispered before standing up. “Night, Wade.” He offered a hug. 

Wade was shocked, but over the moon, quickly hugging him. “I’m glad you’re still with us, Hunk.”

Steve sighed. “Me, too. Extremely.” He rubbed his back. “Thanks for being supportive.” He said softly. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you.” Wade sighed happily as he walked away. Pulling off his shirt, he crawled into bed with you. 

* * *

Cas looked over and smiled as Steve walked back in. “I wished to say good night before I go spend some time with Cupcake.”

Steve beamed. “Thank you for that.” He instantly pulled him into his arms. “Thank you for everything.” He buried his face in Cas’s neck. “It means so much.”

Cas smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m happy to do anything that makes you happy.” He assured him. “Call for me in the morning?”

“I will.” Steve pulled back to cup his face, smiling dopely at him. “Give our small girl some pets for me?” He asked before giving him a peck.

Cas nodded. “I will.” He promised, gently clutching to his shirt. “Sweet dreams.” He said lovingly. 

Steve smiled brightly. “Thank you.” They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, he gave him one last loving kiss before Cas left to head to the bunker. He got into bed once he got rid of his clothes and sighed happily. Despite how the day had started, he was pleased.

Bucky walked out with just his towel and chuckled. “I can feel your heart beating from here.” He teased. “It’s not like you.”

“Get used to it. I’m in love!” He grinned. “So in love.” He chuckled lightly. “I loved Peggy, but this is  _ different _ . I can’t explain it.”

Bucky shook his head, getting in once the light was off. “I’m happy for you, but I’m worried.” He said honestly. 

Steve furrowed his brows. “Why?” Up until now, he had seemed very supportive.

“I just felt it was fast. I had zero idea you were into Y/N and I like Wade but I don’t know how to feel about angel boy.” Bucky said gently. 

“It wasn’t fast. I thought it over before this all started. And I never said anything because I figured it didn’t matter. I thought nothing would ever come of it. Cas is great.” He said with a soft smile. “He’s the one I relate to most with some things.” He said fondly. “I love him.” There was no doubt in his voice at all. 

Bucky stared at him. “Well, you sound sure.” He noted. 

“I am.” He looked at Bucky. “So be nice to them okay?” He asked gently. “Especially Cas. He’s learning just like I am.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He knows more than you think I’m sure.” He told him. “He’s an angel, how can he not? He’s been around for who knows how long.”

“You don’t seem to like him…” Steve said sadly. “I can’t see why, though. He hasn’t done anything to you.” 

Bucky shrugged. “Got a vibe.” He said simply. “That’s all.” 

* * *

You were lounging on a boat, leaning back on your elbows when Cas appeared. “Hi there, cutie.” You grinned. “Doesn’t the view look amazing?”

Cas eyed you hungrily. “It is rather spectacular.” He nodded. He moved to lay by your side. “I am quite fond of this.”

“So am I, Angel.” You kissed his cheek. “Thank you for joining me.”

He beamed. “I was looking forward to it since earlier.” He wrapped his arm around your waist. “Since you decided to tease me.”

“Me? A tease?” You smirked. “I don’t know what you mean.” You giggled as he pinned you. 

“You, lovely, are a huge tease.” He grinned down at you before setting his jaw. “Now I can pay you back.” He told you, making you bite your lip.    
  



End file.
